A Hero & A Waitress
by darksider45
Summary: Adean never thought he'd fall for a Tavern Waitress, and Bella never thought she'd be his someone special. Not much of a summary, but this should do. Rated T for Suggestions, Language, and Violence.
1. Chapter 1

**A Hero & A Waitress**

**Chapter 1**

**Here I am, writing another Love Story! I'm currently working on stirring emotions and love. Trying to make the scenes more...interesting. Any constructive criticism is welcome! I'm always looking for ways to improve my writing! ****No-one has written a Fanfic between Bella and the Warden, so I'd Thought I give it a shot!**

**This one, I'm going with a Human Noble and Bella. I thought she was beautiful and her red hair! (hate me, Haters!) I think Bioware has a sense of humor...Putting gorgeous females in the game and you can't romance them, only get a kiss from them...that's not enough! But Leliana and Morrigan are good, too.**

**No Sex in this story, I'm not that kind of guy. There are a few changes from the normal conversation. A little drama and such packed into this one. The Chapters ARE very short! Just letting you know!**

**Anyway, here's the first chapter!**

* * *

Adean Cousland walked in the Tavern of Redcliffe. He was alone, while his Companions were out helping the militia.

He walked in to be greeted by a pretty red-head lady. Her hair was brilliant...he found himself staring at and snapped before she saw Him.

"Hi, There, I never seen you before, you must be new to Redcliffe, are you a traveler?" She asked.

"Yes, I am, Who are you?" Adean said.

"I'm Bella, Waitress of this worthless Tavern."

"How is it worthless?"

"The owner behind the bar? His name is Lloyd. He gropes me and pays me next to nothing."

"Why haven't you left?"

"There's nothing else I can do for a living."

"Well, I can't believe a beautiful lady like you is working in this hellhole. You could land a job anywhere."

She smiled at the compliment, "Me? Beautiful? No..." She said, shaking her head.

"Maybe I could convince Lloyd to give you a raise?"

"No, That would only make it worse. But that's so very sweet of you."

"I'll talk to him, if he messes with you, he's in for a lot of Trouble."

She smiled at him again, a smile that melted his soul. She turned to tend to the other Customers. Adean walked over to the bar, where fat bastard Lloyd was.

"Hey, What can I get ya?" He told The Warden.

"Answer a few questions." Adean said, with his arms crossed.

He groaned, "Fine, what?"

"Why are you up here, instead of down there, where you should be helping?"

"I'm not leaving this Tavern, Murdock and his men will drink up all the ale!"

Adean snorted, "You're worried about ale? Damn ale?!"

"It's my business!"

"Of Course, but it won't be a business if corpses come up here!"

"I lock up in the cellar and wait until they leave. I'm a Coward, so what?"

That made Adean boil, Lloyd had a lot of nerve talking to him this way.

"Does that mean you should treat your only waitress like a slave?!" Adean yelled at him, gaining the attention of the patrons and Bella, herself.

"Who, Bella? She's Nothing." The last two words pushed him over the point of no return.

He slammed his fists down upon the counter, cracking it, "You. are. A worthless son-of-a-bitch. You do not deserve to own this establishment!"

Lloyd backed slightly, but stood his ground, "I do, too! I should have you kicked out!"

Adean laughed, "By Who?"

"Us." A voice came from behind.

Adean turned to face two bodyguards. Barely a head over his height.

He looked back at Lloyd, "This? This is the best you can do?"

Lloyd crossed his arms as he arched back, "Yeah, and you're going out with a bang."

Adean laughed at him, then turned back to the guards.

"Which one of you want to go first?" Adean asked, readying his hand-to-hand.

The one on the right stepped up to only meet a flurry of jabs then a kick. Sending the man onto his back. Adean gazed his attention to the other. The man threw a punch, but Adean quickly caught him, then twisted his arm, causing him to fall to his knees in pain. Adean knocked the man out with a precise kick to the neck.

Adean went over to the man on the ground and sent a hard punch to the face, knocking the man out also.

"Get these guys out of here." Adean said. Two patrons came out of nowhere as they dragged the men out.

Bella watched, amazed at the man's skill.

He turned back to Lloyd as he drew his sword. He pointed it inches from the chubby's neck. The Owner held his hands up in fright.

"If You're going to keep handling this tavern, Treat Bella right, or else, I'm coming back to finish the job." Adean told the man.

He shook his head, "Yes." Rapidly.

"Ok, I will!" He said.

"Good." Adean said as he turned, but then remembered a thought.

"And If I hear that you do something to her, I'm slitting your throat."

Adean left the owner and walked back to Bella, who was still in awe.

"What you did...was amazing. I never thought you'd convince him!" She told him with a smile.

He shrugged, "You deserve better than this." He replied, returning her a smile of his own.

"No-one would have done what you have for me."

Adean chuckled.

Bella stepped up to him, He lost himself in her green eyes. She brought her hands to the sides of his face as she pulled him in for a Kiss. Her lips on his was indescribable. There were three patrons behind the in a corner, their jaws hit the floor.

"After tonight's battle, If we both survive, please come see me again." She said as she smiled.

"That, I will, Bella."

"I haven't even asked for your name, yet."

"Adean Cousland, at your service." He said as he bowed his head slightly.

She giggled slightly at the expression, getting a Grin from Adean.

"Alright, I've got to go help prepare for tonight's fight." He said as he turned, but turned again upon hearing his name.

"Please, Come back to me." She begged him.

"I will do everything in my power to do that, Bella."

She smiled as he walked out of the Tavern.

She has felt something deep inside her that made Bella attracted to him, she searched, and found out that it was...Love.

* * *

**There's the start to the short Fanfic!**

**Thanks for reading, and please leave a review!**

**~Dark**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Hero & A Waitress**

**Chapter 2**

**'Eyo, Guys! Here's #2! It's really short!**

* * *

After the Battle, Adean and his Companions survived. Murdock, however, was killed in action. They all have prayed in silence after the fight to those whom's lives were taken by the dark creatures.

After that, Adean was desperate to know if Bella was Ok. After the prayers and such, he headed straight for the Tavern.

He opened the door and entered, he paced through, looking around. He saw a lot of patrons, but no Bella. He looked and didn't see Lloyd at the counter. His Rage hit the roof, knowing too well what has happened. He suddenly heard yelling coming from the back room, 'twas Lloyd. Adean stormed off to the room, drawing his sword in the process. He entered and saw Him cornering Bella. She was in tears and seeing her in this condition has set the record straight for Adean.

"So that man was going to walk into MY Tavern and threaten me in it? Do you know what I'm going to do to you?!" Lloyd yelled at Bella, holding a whip.

She kept whimpering, and muttering something. Adean stepped closer, silently. To hear her say;

"Adean..." She whimpered, "Where are you...?"

His eyes went wide, she needed him. He snarled at Lloyd.

"Take another step towards her and see what will happen." Adean told him.

Lloyd turned and saw him, then his expression went from angriness to fear.

Adean lined his sword up along his neck as he forced the man to back away from Bella.

"Get your ass out of here. If I see you again, You will not live to see another day." Adean told him.

The man nodded and stumbled backward, then ran out of the building. He waited until he heard the door shut.

He turned to Bella, who ran into his arms, crying. He held her tight as she soaked his leather armor.

She never felt safer anywhere else before other than in this man's protective arms.

"It's Alright, I'm here." He told her calmly, stroking her back.

She sobbed, "I was worried about you. When he called me in here and cornered me, I was calling out to you."

"I know, I heard you. I'm here for you, always remember that." He told her as he held her by the shoulders.

She nodded as she moved her head back, Adean moved his hands to her face and wiped the tears away with his thumbs, giving her a warm smile.

She smiled back, then pulled him in for a passionate kiss. She poured her feelings into the contact, intensifying it.

They separated, still linked in hands, Adean, once again, lost himself in her two emerald jewels.

She felt the need to say something, but she faltered in gathering the courage to do it. She took a deep breath. She had not said this to anyone before.

"I...Love You." Were the three words that knocked Adean off of his feet.

He smiled at her again, "And I love you, Bella."

Her heart fluttered, she felt happiness and Joy come into her life like never before.

"I guess the Tavern is yours now." Adean told her with a smile.

She smiled back, "I guess so."

"I'm sure you can run this place better than he can." Adean told her, directing at Lloyd.

"I'll try my best." She replied.

"And I'll come back again soon. I promise you that."

"I will be here waiting...My Love."

She reeled him in for another passionate kiss. They stayed together for a more few minutes.

"Ok, I will have to go. Teagan is waiting on me."

"Stay safe."

"I will try."

She smiled and nodded. Giving Adean a small heart attack from the beautiful face she formed. When she heard the door of the Tavern shut, she felt alone again, but she had a job to do. Tidy the place up.

"Time to get to work." She told herself, then walked out of the back room.

* * *

**I apologize for the short one!**

**Thanks for reading, and please leave a review!**

**~Dark**


	3. Chapter 3

**A Hero & A Waitress**

**Chapter 3**

**Hey guys! Here's Chapter Three! Enjoy!**

* * *

Bella had the Tavern of Redcliffe all nice and neat. I was basically the same, except it was cleaner. And smelled Better. She had a few customers today. Not as many after the battle, but she didn't mind.

Then She went to thinking about Adean. The Man who came to Redcliffe, to help their town in its time of need, to help HER in her time of need. She wondered, A man like him could snatch any woman, but he chose her. her! A woman who works in as a waitress in a Bar. Her question was, Why?

Bella knew he was a Grey Warden, among the last in Ferelden. She has Ben hearing about his accomplishments. He has recently, Gained the Support from the Circle Of Magi and saved Arl Eamon's Son, Connor.

She was really starting to miss being with him. It has been a few months. She hoped he was alright. She needed him, he was everything she could have asked for. He was her friend, protector, and lover. She felt as if a part of her was missing whenever he wasn't there with her, but she knew he had his duties.

No-one in the Tavern would mess with her, either. They all knew that she had Adean. Anybody who messes with her were in for a missing arm or leg.

Bella was at the counter with a rag, polishing the countertop, rubbing in circles. She was still thinking about her man.

She heard the door open and close, she looked up to see Adean, who saw her, smiled, and face her with his arms open.

She immediately stopped what she was doing and went around the counter, heading straight into his arms with a delightful smile. They held each other tightly.

"I've missed you." She told him.

"And I have missed you." He replied.

She looked up at him, then she pulled him in for a passionate kiss. A kiss she has longed for.

When they separated, Adean motioned for them to sit at the long table on the left, along the wall. Adean sat on the first one with his back to the wall while Bella sat in the end chair.

They linked hands.

"How have you been? Sorry, I couldn't visit earlier."

"It's Ok. I have been doing good."

He nodded, "I'm glad." He said with a smile.

"I need to ask you something."

"Anything."

"Why did you choose me? I mean, I'm not mad or anything, I'm just curious."

He thought about it for a minute, "Hm, That's Easy. You're beautiful."

She smiled lovingly at him, "I'm sure there's something else...?"

"That's it. You captured my heart when I walked in and saw you. Not to mention your hair, also." He said as he moved his hand to move her hair behind her ear.

She blushed slightly, "My hair...?"

"Yes, Your Hair, The red is brilliant."

"What if it turns silver when I grow old...?"

"I'll still love you with all my heart." He said with a smile.

Her heart skipped a beat when he said that. She had no words for the man in front of her. She felt so loved, care for, someone she had.

He saw her expression, he smiled again at her.

"But I'm just a waitress..." She began to say.

"You may think that You don't deserve me, but I chose you, not fate." Adean told her.

She looked into his eyes, she saw loyalty, caring, and love. Those three things nearly made her faint.

Bella couldn't resist as she pulled him into another, but very passionate, kiss.

"Look at us, We just fell in love with each other and we haven't shared our past, yet." He said with a smile after they departed from each other.

"Well, I was born and raised here in Redcliffe. My father was a mill worker and my mother was the Tavern Waitress here."

He nodded, "Are they still alive?"

She frowned, "No, They were taken by the skeletons."

Adean immediately felt his heart drop.

"Oh...I'm so sorry. Do you have any other relatives?" He told her.

"No, but I have you." She said with a loving smile.

He smiled back, "I will never leave you, Bella. You can count on that."

"I'll always be here, waiting for you."

He nodded, "Your Love will be my armor in battle, you are the reason I'm fighting. You are the something special I have to come back to." He said as he smiled.

There was a sparkle in her eyes, he couldn't tell what it was though.

"Really?" She said, with tears in her eyes.

He nodded.

"I never...I never had anyone like you..." She told him, tears flowing freely down her cheeks.

He brought his hands to her face, wiping the tears away.

"Then, it's about time you had one." He said with a smile.

She smiled back, then reeled him in once again for a passionate kiss.

* * *

**There's Chapter 3! Onward to the next!**

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a Review!**

**~ Dark **


	4. Chapter 4

**A Hero & A Waitress**

**Chapter 4**

**Hey guys! Here's the Fourth Chapter!**

* * *

Bella was in the task of serving, it was ironic. She was the owner of the Tavern, yet she was still the waitress.

Adean had set off again a few months ago, resuming the role of the Hero of Ferelden. He had to work fast, since the Darkspawn already hit Lothering. Which has her a little nervous while Redcliffe was right next door.

She had heard that he has gained the Dalish Clans' Support along with Orzammar by getting them a new king. She was still amazed by what he could do. He also initiated the Landsmeet.

Again, Bella missed being with him. She loved him and cared for him. He did the same, only more. She wondered if she should cry or laugh, being with the man who's out saving their home country. She was this lucky and she had no idea how. She knew he was the one when he walked in the door, but she didn't know if he returned the feelings until he confessed. Which, also, made her heart skip a few beats. She could not express any words to the Maker for this wonderful man. He was more than she had hoped for.

She set down a tray of drinks for four men. They all grabbed their glasses and toasted to Bella.

"Thank you, Ma'am for the tasteful ale!" One of them said.

She nodded to them as she picked the tray back up and turned around to go get another round until she was stopped.

"Hey!" One of them said.

She turned to face a man, who had a hard face, black hair, and black goatee.

"How about you come to our house and we'll show you a good time." He told her, grinning.

The other three looked at each other, grinning also.

"I'm sorry, but I must decline." She replied to the man.

"Why must you do so? We're taking you with us whether you like it or not." He said as his gein turn to a scowl.

The other three men stood up, converging on her.

Bella swung the tray at the bearded man's face, breaking it. He simply looked back at her after his head was turned by the impact.

She stumbled back. The four men just followed. They gotten to a corner to behind to the left of the counter. She started kicking at the leader in fear.

"Or maybe, you'll back the fuck away from her." A voice came from behind the four men.

They all turned and Bella gotten a peek, she was relieved.

She saw Adean.

"Ha! Who's this punk-ass?" A man said.

"One of the Last Grey Wardens in Ferelden, and he's about to kick your ass." Adean replied.

The leader didn't move or flinch, "You can't kick shit."

He got a response with a knife buried in one of his men. The man fell back with blood following.

The other two looked in fright.

"Now, The Rest of you will leave, or else you'll be saying Hi to the Maker."

"Try Me!" The leader taunted.

Adean snapped before anybody could react. He drew his sword and slashed across all three men's legs. All of them fell to the ground, yelling out in pain.

"And I did. Do yourselves a favor and walk out of here before you're going out in a casket."

The Three of them nodded, lifted themselves up, and started walking out.

"And don't come back!" He told them.

They disappeared from sight, Adean looked back at Bella, who already threw her arms around him. He returned the embrace.

"Oh, How I have missed you, Bella." He told her.

"I have missed you too, my love."

He gave a peck on her head as they held each other. Adean has desired to hold her in his arms. Again, She may be a waitress, but she was his waitress. He will KILL anybody who fucks with his girl.

"Have you been doing ok?" He asked.

"Yes, I have. Business has been good."

Adean smiled and nodded, "That's My Bella."

She smiled back, "And you're my Adean."

He chuckled as She pulled him in for a kiss. He felt the world melt away as he immersed himself into the contact.

Bella adored the feeling of his lips on hers, it rid of all insecurities she had, all of the fears, and all of the World's Problems.

When they departed, She felt the need to pull him into another, but she dismissed it, there will be another time.

"I love you." She told him, "More than anything."

"I love you." He said as they touched foreheads, "I would give my life to let you live."

"But I won't have a life to live without you."

He gave a loving smile, "And I won't have a life to live without you."

She smiled lovingly back at her man.

"Nothing will stop me from you. Nothing, not even death."

She let a few tears escape. She felt her heart beating faster.

"I will come back in one piece, just to see you."

She smiled, despite her feelings hitting the roof and her tears of happiness.

"And if I don't make it. You will be on my mind, giving me the eternal peace when my life goes on."

Her tears were in great numbers, her emotions were out of control for both love and concern, and she couldn't hold back the urge. She quickly pulled him into a emotion-filled kiss. He felt the power too.

When they separated, a new fire burned in her eyes.

She took his hand and led him to the back door, leading to her bedroom.

They got there, Bella closed and locked the door. She turned to Adean, who was taken by surprise by the sudden move to the bedroom.

She took off her shoes, then her suit. Revealing her body to the man she loved so. His jaw dropped at the sight of her. She still wore her underwear and bra, but the sight of her curves was enough to give Adean a heart attack.

He did her a favor by taking off his upper leather armor and boots. Showing her his muscular chest, which did get her started.

She started walking towards him, Adean was at the edge of the king size bed. She pounced upon him, taking his face into her hands as she lustfully kissed him. Adean placed his hands at her waist as they continued.

They separated for air.

"I love you." Adean told her.

"Show me." She replied.

He chuckled, "That, I will."

Then they resumed their love-making. Adean scooted back on the bed, never breaking the contact. He felt his back on her pillows, so he stopped there.

They continued to love for a few minutes until Bella was ready to take it to the next level.

She departed from the kiss as she unclasped her bra and threw it aside, revealing her breasts, which, also, amazed Adean.

"I want to remember this night, if we are going to this, I want to make to where I will for the rest of my life." Bella told him.

"All yours, My Love." Adean replied With a smile

She leaned toward the side of the bed and blew the candle out

* * *

Adean woke up. He was under the covers of Bella's King Size bed. He had a Hell of a Time, last night. He looked down to see Bella sleeping peacefully. He smiled at the sight and kissed her on the head. She looked stunning.

He laid his head back on the pillow until he felt her moving. He looked and saw her awake.

"Morning, Beautiful." He told her with a smile.

She looked and smiled, "Morning."

"Sleep good?"

"Better than I have before. You?"

"Same."

She nodded and placed her head down on his chest again.

"Today's the day." Adean said

"For what?"

"Landsmeet, then it's off to the Darkspawn." He said as he got up.

Bella got up from the bed also. She gather her undergarments and her clothes, then put both of them on. Adean did the same.

They met in each other's arms.

"I love you." Bella told him.

"And I love You." Adean told him.

Tears came into her eyes, "Please...Please...Come Back to Me...I can't make it on my own..." She told him when they separated, but still held hands.

"I will do everything I can. I promise you that." He replied.

She nodded, tears flowing freely down her cheeks.

"You are the only thing keeping me alive and fighting." He said, unable to contain his own tears, "You are my life. You are the fuel that my spirit is burning for."

She nodded again, Adean wiped her tears away, and she pulled him in for one last kiss before he heads off.

When they departed,

"It's time for me to go." He said as he backed up.

She nodded again, she held onto his hand until he was out of reach.

"I love you..." She told him again, tears still raining down her face.

"I love you too." He told her before he exited the room.

She stood there, looking at the ground. She dropped to her knees and prayed to the Maker to let the love of her life live through the battles he has to face.

* * *

**There's #4!**

**I get a feeling that I overdid this one, ah well!**

**Thanks for reading and please, leave a review!**

**~Dark**


	5. Chapter 5

**A Hero & A Waitress**

**Chapter 5**

**Hey, Fellow Readers! Here's Chapter Five!**

* * *

Bella paced, back and forth in her bedroom. It has been a few days. Redcliffe has been under attack by the Darkspawn. Bella and a few others hid in the cellar. Adean and his companions had arrived and repelled the invasion. He came by the Tavern and made sure that Bella was Ok. She had given him a hug and he stormed back out to battle. She went back into the Cellar.

She has heard that during the Landsmeet, that Adean allowed the new King, Alistair, execute Loghain in vengeance of Cailan's and Duncan's deaths.

Also, that The Darkspawn, along with the Archdemon, were on the way to Denerium. Adean and his companions went to Denerium. From there, everything else was unknown, which resulted in her state.

She really hoped that Adean made it. The thought of losing him was beyond unbearable. He was all she had left in this cruel world, and he was the only one who made her feel safe. He was her Adean, and she loved him.

Bella was very anxious to find out about what happened at Denerium. She would be tearing her hair out by now, but she was trying her best to wait for the news.

There a knocking at the door. She walked over and answered it. It was a Redcliffe Soldier.

"Ms. Bella?" He asked.

"Yes?"

"Ser Adean has requested that you be at the King's Palace in Denerium. We have been victorious!"

Her face lit up in Delight, "Is Adean Ok?"

"Yes, He is, Madam."

She sighed a heavy relief, "Thank The Maker! But How am I going to get there?"

"We have a convoy outside, ready to take you there. Ser Adean, himself, has sent us."

She nodded and the Soldier turned to walk out as Bella followed him.

She stepped outside to see a wagon, guided by a horse. The Convoy had another two wagons, also guided by horses, the group had at least around ten to twenty men.

"Why did he send all these soldiers?" She asked the Man.

"He wants to make sure you make it. The Darkspawn were sent scattering back to the Deep Roads, but he didn't want to take any chances."

She nodded and the man motioned for her to get on the lead Wagon, and she did.

*Line*

It took a day, but they have made it to Denerium. Bella has never been here before.

She looked around. The town was devastated by the attack, most buildings were being worked on, and the ones that were destroyed were cleaned off and started anew.

The Convoy continued on to the Palace. When they arrived, Bella marveled at the glorious structure. A soldier came by and offered his hand. She took it as he helped her down the wagon. Then, she saw the massive doors, leading to the Main Hall. Two guards opened the doors slightly as Bella walked in. She saw the balconies on the sides, there were people below, and the long carpet that led to the Throne. She saw a man in White and Golden armor, accompanied by another man. She started walking from the doors as they closed.

She stopped herself again to study the room a bit more. She was still at the massive doors.

"Bella!" A voice yelled throughout the Hall.

She looked in the direction of the voice, which was at the end of the hall by the Throne. It was Adean.

He was running towards her. She smiled as tears came to her eyes. She started running as well. They met each other in the center, when Bella was in his arms, he spun her around once.

She was crying, "Adean! You made it!"

"I made a promise to a girl I loved, and I planned on keeping that promise." He told her, his voice was croaked from his own tears.

Everybody was watching the small commotion. The Companions of Adean were confused on what was going on.

Bella's emotions got the better of her and she pulled him in for a desire-driven kiss. They didn't separate for a while.

When they did separate, Alistair reached them.

"Ah! Is this the reason why you kept running away from us whenever we're at Redcliffe?" He asked Adean.

Adean chuckled, "Yep, This is why."

Bella's eyes went wide as she recognized who the man was. It was the new king!

She bowed.

"Come on, now! You don't have to do that. I'm new and I don't like that." Alistair told her.

"Yes, Your Majesty." Bella replied.

"You don't have to do that either, any friend of Adean's is a friend of mine." Alistair told her, smiling.

Bella nodded.

"She better be your friend or we aren't friends anymore." Adean told Alistair, grinning.

Alistair laughed, "In that case, she is."

"Ok, I was making sure."

Alistair laughed again.

Bella had no idea what was going on.

"We're best friends." Adean put it short for her.

"Oh, Ok." She told him.

Adean and Alistair chuckled.

"Well, I better get going, I have to learn all of this king stuff." Alistair told the two.

Bella nodded.

"Alright, My Friend, Take it easy." Adean replied, patting him on the back.

"I'll try." Alistair said as he chuckled, then he turned to walk back to the Throne.

Adean turned to Bella.

"Like the place?" He asked.

She nodded, "Yes, It's Magnificent."

"And We've got a room here, in the Palace, for now. Our Home is is being built." He said as he smiled.

She looked at him in shock, "A Home? Our Home?"

Adean nodded, "It's for you, and I know you're going to like it too. I'll show you when it's finished."

Her shock deepened, "For Me?" She asked with tears.

Adean smiled again, "For you."

She let the tears from their cages as she threw her arms around him. She sobbed happily as Adean wrapped his own around her, chuckling.

"We've got a room here in the palace until The House is finished." He told her.

Bella's response was a tighter hug, causing him to grunt.

"Damn..." He commented.

Bella laughed at him.

To Adean, That was to Most Beautiful sound in the world to him.

* * *

**Thanks for Reading, and Please Review!**

**~Dark**


	6. Chapter 6

**A Hero & A Waitress**

**Chapter 6**

**What's Up, Guys? Here's Chapter 6!**

* * *

Adean woke up. He had a yet, another amazing night with the one he loved. He looked down upon a beautiful sight of her sleeping. Her hair was glowing brightly off of the light that shone through the window of their room.

Even though it has only been a few days apart, they had both missed each other greatly. They settled their desires for each other just last night.

He wondered. He realized how lucky he was to have a girl like Bella. She cared for and loved Him, of course, he's done the same for her, but only more. She deserved a lot more for what she's been through. She makes it seems like the nightmares from being a Grey Warden, a joke. He wasn't going to stop at the House.

* * *

Adean and Bella were sitting together in the Library, they weren't alone, but no-one was in the vicinity. It was quiet, just the way they liked it.

She's lived a poor life in Redcliffe. Her family was barely able to afford food, despite the jobs they've had. Bella was homeschooled, and then working in the Tavern in Redcliffe when she was old enough. Her mother also received the same treatment she had. Bella told him that She had the same red hair as her mother.

"I really wished I could have met your Mother, she sounds like an incredible lady." Adean told her.

She sniffed, "She would have loved you."

Adean felt his own filling up, "And Mine would have loved you."

"Would? What happened?" She asked, slightly in shock.

Adean winced in pain as he remembered that cursed night, "My Home was taken over by Arl Howe Rendon during the night. He betrayed my father, Teyrn Bryce Cousland. He was gravely wounded when My mother and I found him. My Mother, Eleanor Cousland, stayed behind with my Father, she wouldn't leave his side. I didn't want to leave, either. But I was Forced to. Thus, resulted in my parents' death." He said as he shed a couple of tears from the still-vivid memories.

She had her mouth open in shock, raising her hand to cover it. She had tears flowing down her cheeks as she heard about his past.

"That's...Horrible!" She told him.

He nodded, "I know, It was one of the reasons why I wanted to stay with you. You were lonely like I was, and I wanted to change that. I didn't want to leave you to fare for yourself in this Maker-forsaken World."

She smiled at him for the intentions for her, "Thank you..." She said with tears.

"I should be the one thanking you." Adean replied with a smile.

"How so?" She asked with curiosity.

"I wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for you. You gave me purpose again, and a reason to hold my sword and shield high. After losing my Parents, I didn't have anyone except my Brother Fergus."

"At least, you still have him.' She told him.

"Yeah, and you." He said with a Smile.

She smiled loving back, and pulled him into a kiss.

"When is the house going to be done?" She asked when they parted.

"I think soon, it shouldn't be long." He answered.

She nodded, "So what do you want to today?"

"I was going to ask you."

"Well...I don't really know what there is to do..." She said, pondering.

"How about a tour of the City? Or what's left of it."

She smiled and nodded, "Yes! I would love that!"

Adean smiled back and took her hand as they stood from their seats and exited the Library.

* * *

Adean and Bella were holding hands, walking through the Market District. Adean has ran into a lot of people, offering their thanks and everything on defeating the Archdemon and ending the Blight. The Couple has been through The Alienage, and The Pearl, as well as other parts of the City.

What Bella doesn't know, is that The Palace where Arl Eamon stayed was the House. It was heavily damaged during the siege of Denerium from the Darkspawn. Alistair had paid for it to be rebuilt upon hearing from Adean that he was wanting the palace for Bella. Alistair gladly accepted.

Adean looked and Saw the Palace, it was nearly done from the looks of it.

"How do you like the city so far?" Adean asked.

"It's...big." She replied.

Adean chuckled, "That, it is."

"I wish I could have visited before the Invasion," She told him.

I wish I could have taken you here," Adean replied.

She smiled lovingly at him, "I wish I could have met you earlier."

He looked and returned the smile, "I wish I could have."

She laughed softly as their hands united while the couple met face to face.

Adean looked into her eyes. He felt the world melt away as his world went spinning. He loved her eyes and her hair, but also her.

"Have I told you how beautiful your eyes are?" Adean asked.

She blushed slightly, "Not Yet,"

"They're Beautiful,"

She went even deeper in color, "I love it when you do that."

Adean smiled at her, "I love you."

"And I love you," she replied with her own smile, killing his insides again.

She pulled him in for a passionate kiss.

* * *

**There you go!**

**I hope you get the hint at the beginning! (more than the House?)**

**Thanks for reading, and please leave a review!**

**~Dark**


	7. Chapter 7

**A Hero & A Waitress**

**Chapter 7**

**Here's Chapter 7! By The Way, I won't be doing Awakening for this one, so I can go through the story faster. I have other ideas stacking up.**

* * *

A couple of days has passed since Adean took Bella out for the walk. He was currently in the Dining Room, Eating breakfast with Alistair.

"So, What do you and Bella plan to do?" Alistair asked.

"Well, the House is finished repairing. After that, I'm wanting to get her the Gnawed Tavern. Get her something she's familiar with."

Alistair nodded, "And you get drinks for free?" He said, grinning.

Adean chuckled, "No, But free drinks for any Grey Warden."

Alistair nodded again, "That's Good...That's Good..."

Then a question popped into Alistair's Mind.

"Since We're Grey Wardens...Have you told Bella about our lifespans?"

Adean was unprepared for that, he thought about it for a minute.

"No...I haven't...But I plan to make the best of the rest of the life that I have with her." Adean answered him.

"She's a lucky girl." Alistair replied.

"She's my lucky girl."

Alistair chuckled.

"Have you found anyone yet?" Adean asked.

"No, Not Yet..."

Adean nodded, "But I'm sure any girl will fall for you, looking past the King part, that is."

"Yeah, Maybe."

"I mean, Look at me, I fell in love with a Waitress!" He said, laughing, "But I love her, too, so..."

Alistair laughed also while he nodded, "Maybe I might."

"I hope you do."

"So...Did you ask the question?" Alistair asked.

Adean looked at him confused, then he got it, going "Oh..."

"No, I haven't."

"When are you?"

After he asked that, Bella walked in.

"Nevermind." Alistair said.

Adean chuckled as he stood up to embrace Bella.

"Morning, Beautiful, Sleep good?" Adean said, his arms on her hips.

"Yes, I did." She replied, wrapping her arms around his neck, "You?"

"Better than I did during the Blight." He said with a smile.

She smiled back, "I did too."

Then Bella pulled him in for a Morning Kiss. They only separated for air.

"Awwwwwe. I ought leave you two lovebirds alone." Alistair told the two, grinning.

Adean and Bella chuckled.

"Maybe, Maybe not." Adean told him, grinning, "But I'm still hungry."

The two let each other go as they sat down.

Alistair took a bite, Adean did the same.

"Hungry, My Dear?" Adean asked Bella.

"I can't say no." Bella replied, smiling.

Adean nodded and smiled, "What do you feel like having?"

"Some Eggs, Bacon, and maybe pancakes." She said as she shrugged.

Alistair chuckled, "That's a good combination."

"Yeah, It is." Adean agreed, "Alright, I'll be right back." He said as he stood.

Adean left to room to go get Bella her breakfast.

"He's a good man." Alistair told her.

"He is." Bella agreed.

"What do you like the most about him?"

"What is there not to like? The thing I love the most is his Love alone, and what he does for me." She said as she smiled lovingly at the thought.

Alistair nodded, taking another bite, "He's going to do more than that."

"What do you mean?" Bella asked.

Alistiar chuckled, "You'll see."

She was confused, but she dismissed the lecture. Adean just walked in with a tray.

"Here you go, My Lady." He told her as he sat her tray of food down in front of her.

The smell of fresh bacon got her hungry even more, along with her stomach grumbling.

Adean chuckled at the sound, "You are hungry." He said as he sat down.

She nodded in agreement as she dug in. She started off with the Bacon.

"Damn, That smells good." Alistair commented.

"Don't try to steal it, or she'll rip your hands off." Adean told him, grinning.

"I'll take your word for it." Alistair replied, chuckling.

Bella smiled at him, "I Might take your arm."

"I need my arm." Alistair told her.

Adean smiled, "Maybe, I'll need to leave you two lovebirds alone."

"Please Don't." Was Alistair's response, gaining a chuckle from Bella.

Adean laughed, Eventually, Bella joined in, then Alistair.

* * *

It was Noon, And Adean thought it was time.

He was in his room, putting his boots on at the edge of the bed, then Bella walked in.

"There you are, I was wondering where you was." She said with a smile.

Adean chuckled, "Well, here I am." He sat up, done with his boots, then stood up.

She walked over to the Grey Warden slowly, foot In front of foot. When she reached him, she pushed him gently onto the bed, then she climbed on him, face to face. Gaining a smile from Adean. He moved her glorious red hair behind her ears. She came down in him with a passionate kiss.

"Have I told you how much I love you?" Adean asked when they separated.

"I don't know. Have you?" She asked back, smiling.

"I think I did, but it's not enough." Adean replied.

She smiled at him, "I love you."

He did the same, "I love you too."

She kissed him again.

"You don't know how good your lips feel on mine." Adean told her, sighing happily, "But I have news."

"What kind of news?" She asked.

"The good kind."

"Ok, What is it?"

"The House is Finished."

Her face lit up in delight then, again, came down on him with a deep passionate kiss.

Adean chuckled afterwards, "Want to go see it?"

"Yes!" Was her eager response.

He chuckled again as she climbed off of him, and he got back up.

* * *

Bella was in tears of Joy. She dreamed, but she had not expected it to become reality. She threw her arms around the man who made it possible, who was laughing heartily.

"Like it?" Adean asked, he knew it was an obvious question with an obvious answer.

"Yes! I love it!" She said when she released him, wiping her tears away.

"Wanna go inside?"

"Please!"

Adean chuckled as they held hands and went inside.

The Two stepped outside.

"It's...amazing!" Bella told him, once again in tears.

"Just like you." Adean replied.

She smiled at him, "No, It's Not me, It's you."

Adean chuckled, "No, You are." He said as they shed distance between each other.

Bella wrapped her arms around his neck as he placed his hands on her hips, looking into her eyes.

"There's...something I have to tell you." Adean told her, his heart was aching, having to tell her this.

"What is it?" She asked, seeing the fear in his eyes.

"You know about the Grey Wardens, right?"

She nodded in acknowledgement.

"I won't make it to old age."

"What do you mean?" She asked, but this time, with concern.

"After The Joining, I get thirty years to live." He croaked, his tears reaching to his eyes.

He wanted to live his life with Bella, but being a Grey Warden, it will prevent him from living it to the fullest. He'll have to make-do with what he's got.

He saw her own, he could tell she was trying to hold them back, For his sake.

"When my time comes, I'll start having nightmares." He told her, unable to hold back his tears.

Her tears were visible now, showing the love she had for him, hearing about this is taking a toll on her.

"But I plan on spending the rest of it with you." He said as he smiled.

She smiled back, despite her tears, then she reeled him in for a Kiss.

* * *

**There you have it!**

**Thanks for reading, and Please Leave a review!**

**~Dark**


	8. Chapter 8

**A Hero & A Waitress**

**Chapter 8**

**Hey guys! Here's chapter 8! Sorry about the late update, I forgot because I thought I was finishd with it since I've already wrote the last chapter...**

* * *

Adean was walking to the Marketplace. It was early in the morning and he slipped out of bed while Bella was still asleep.

Again, He thought it was time. He called on a few favors and he was meeting a friend.

He got there. He went around, searching for his contact. The Marketplace was quiet, very few people going about.

Adean saw a Woman, Adean smiled at her as he walked up.

"Adean, Glad you could make it." She greeted him with a smile.

"As to you, Ma'am."

"Here you go, The Ring you requested." She said as she handed him a red box.

He opened it, revealing, indeed, a Ring, A Flawless Ruby was embedded in the middle of a bright, shiny Frame. Simple, yet beautiful. Just the way he wanted it. He closed the box.

He nodded and smiled, "Thank you, Just the way I like it."

She nodded back, "My Pleasure, Adean, Have a Good Wedding." She said as she smiled.

"I'll make it the best for her."

She nodded again before she walked off. Adean put the Box in his pocket, checking to make sure she won't be able to see it, then he headed off back to the House. He thought about how he was going to do it.

* * *

Adean was having a picnic with Bella in the City's park. It was midday, sun shining bright, the time was right.

He took a bite out of a sandwich he made.

"M-m-m!" He commented on the taste, he swallowed, "That had to be one of the best sandwiches I made in a while!"

Bella laughed, "I'm sure it was." She said as she smiled.

"Want a bite?" He asked.

"If you don't mind." She replied.

Adean took a piece he haven't bit off of, and gave it to her. She got it and ate it.

Adean watched her expression go from curiosity to Satisfied. He smiled.

"Is it good?" He asked.

"Yes, it is!" She said happily.

Adean chuckled as he gave Bella another sandwich of the same, she took it greedily, emitting a laughter from Adean. She joined in before she took a bite.

"You ought replace the Palace's Chef for that." She told him, before taking another chunk out of the sandwich.

He chuckled again, "I'll be the sandwich maker and everybody will worship me."

She laughed, "and I'll be the first one to do so."

"I'll put you on the top, then!"

"You better or I'll steal them!" She told him.

Adean grinned at her, "Then I'll have to tie you to a pole and tickle you to death!"

She grinned back, "I'd like that."

"I'm sure I would have fun doing it too."

She chuckled.

Adean stood up, then Bella did too.

"What is it?" She asked, curious.

"Oh...There's something I wanted to ask you..." He said as he dropped to the one knee, pulling out the Red housing of the ring, emitting a gasp from Bella.

She already had tears coming from her eyes. She raised her hands up to cover her mouth and nose as he lifted his arms to open the box.

Shining from the small package, awaited the Ring, Adean had made for her. She was completely speechless at the sight and beauty of the object. She almost fainted at the sight of the Ruby.

"Bella, Will You Marry Me?" The Question came from his mouth. His Heart raced, awaiting her answer.

She faltered at forming the word, "Y-Yes!" She said finally. Tears falling freely from her cheeks and onto fabric of the Picnic blanket.

He closed it, stood up, and didn't get a chance to breathe before Bella pulled him into a Deep Kiss.

When she finally let him go, He opened the box, took the ring out, and slid it onto her finger. She marveled at the Ruby.

"How did you get me this?" She asked, curious, still had tears.

"I made a few favors and I got it just the way I wanted it." He said as he smiled.

"It's...It's Beautiful!" Bella told him.

"Just like you." He said as he smiled again.

She smiled at him lovingly. This was the best day of her life.

* * *

**There you go! I hope you liked it!**

**Thanks for reading and please, leave a review!**

**~Dark**


	9. Chapter 9

**A Hero & A Waitress**

**Chapter 9**

**Hey Guys, Here's the Marriage Chapter! The Story will be ending soon!**

* * *

Bella was in tears, but of Joy. The Day has finally come. After a few months of planning. Adean has made it possible for her.

Adean has announced to close fellow friends and comrades-in-arms about his Engagement. He didn't want a big, fancy wedding. Just the right size for Bella. He told her, everything about the wedding, was for her. Bella knew she was going to dehydrate from the feelings she had.

The Wedding was housed in the Palace of Denerim. Adean and Bella were currently getting ready.

* * *

Adean tightened the tie of his suit. He had a big smile on his face. He knew today was going to mark his life, as well as Bella's.

"Bella Cousland, sounds nice, doesn't it?" Adean said to himself, smiling.

* * *

Adean stood at the head of the Palace, with Alistair and Fergus as his Best Men. He simply awaited for Bella.

The Hall wasn't very crowded. Just close friends of Adean, Fergus, and Alistair. A few folks in the balconies, some in chairs on the main floor. Not too much.

"Now, This is ridiculous. I'm a year younger than you, and you're already getting married?" Alistair said.

Adean chuckled, "Maybe you might get married next year."

"If I can find one." Alistair replied.

"Don't worry, my friend, I'm sure you will." Fergus told him.

"Yeah, besides, you're a good man." Adean agreed with His older brother.

Adean looked as he heard the sound of the main doors opening. The sight he has been waiting for was there. His to-be-Wife.

She was wearing the typical wedding Gown, simple.

But the feature that captured Adean was the hair. There was a wind outside, coming in. Her hair went along with it, Flying beautifully, reinforced by her smile, and her sparkling eyes. It was something to drop to your knees and worship.

"Bloody Hell, Brother." Fergus whispered, gaining a grin from Adean and Alistair.

"I know, lovely, isn't she?" Adean told him.

"She's beautiful." Fergus replied.

Adean smiled again and nodded.

Bella reached the steps and slowly went up. Adean lost his train of thought.

They stood, facing each other before the priest. He begun the ceremony.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we gathered here for a very special occasion today. The Wedding of the renowned Grey Warden, Adean Cousland, and his fiancée, Bella."

Some clapped and cheered, as well as Alistair randomly wooing. Adean could see the joy in Bella's eyes.

The Priest turned to Adean.

"Mr. Cousland, Will you take Bella, as your Wife?" He asked.

"I do." Adean said, smiling bigger than before.

The Priest turned to Bella, who had a few tears rolling down her face.

"Ms. Bella, Will you take Adean Cousland, as your husband?" He asks.

"I do." Bella said with a cracked voice.

"Then, it is decided, I declare Adean and Bella Cousland as Husband and Wife!" The Priest exclaimed happily.

Bella was the one to make the first move and she pulled Her Husband into a kiss. Everybody in the room stood from their chairs while they clapped and cheered, as well as the best men.

"There is one thing I wish to give to you, My Wife." Adean said after they separated from the kiss.

Bella looked at him curiously.

Adean looked and waved someone over. It was an aged woman carrying a piece of paper.

"Ms. Cousland, I understand that they say you know how to run a tavern in Redcliffe." The woman said.

"Yes, She does, Edwina. I've seen it myself." Adean said as he looked at Bella with a smile.

Edwina gave a heartily chuckle, "I'm sure." Then she looked at Bella, "Here you go, Dear." She handed the paper to Bella, she looked at it with interest.

"Congratulations, Honey, You're the official owner of The Gnawed Tavern, right outside our house." He said with a rather large smile.

Bella immediately hugged him tightly while she shed more tears, Adean laughed, but soon, it was replaced by pain from the tightness of Bella's Grip. He held on, though.

"Oh My Maker!" Bella said with joy, she can't believe this was happening!

* * *

**It was short, but I hope I did it right. I never been to a wedding, before. I try to make them the best I remember from other sources.**

**Thanks for Reading, And Please, Review!**

**~Dark**


	10. Chapter 10

**A Hero & A Waitress**

**Chapter 10**

**Hey guys! This is the Last Chapter! I know, It's sad, ain't it?**

* * *

Bella had a dampened cloth in her hand as she polished the tabletop that was recently used by patrons of The Gnawed Tavern. She couldn't have been happier. She was doing a job she was familiar with, and her Husband made it reality. She was the owner, and Adean was her bodyguard. He manned the Countertop as the Bartender, and Bella, the Waitress.

The Gnawed Tavern had some modifications, Adean had a few Shields with the Grey Warden symbol on them along the wall. A few notices saying free drinks for any Warden. Bella agreed to do the policy for Adean.

As Adean said, Alistair has appointed someone to recruit for the Grey Wardens, and has an old place called Vigil's Keep as a base in Amaranthine. He has heard that the recruiting was going well, and The Grey Wardens in Ferelden will have their numbers back in no time.

Adean put a brandy into the cabinet for storage, he turned to see his dear friend and King, Alistir walking in.

"Hey, Adean! Seems like you settled here all nice and neat." Alistair told him, smiling.

Adean smiled back, "Seems like it, Doesn't it?"

"Yep!" Alistair replied, reaching the bar and leaning on it.

"Would you like Some Ferelden Wine?" Adean asked.

"Sure, If you don't mind," He replied.

Adean nodded, he turned to find the Ferelden wine, and got both of them one. He went back to Alistair, handing his wine.

"Thanks, My Friend," Alistair said with a grin, popping the bottle open.

"Anytime, Alistair," Adean replied, doing the same.

"How's Bella doing?" The King asked, sipping the wine.

"She's doing Great. She's happy as she can be, and I plan to keep it that way." Adean said as he smiled.

Alistair nodded, "That's good," Then looking to see her cleaning a table, "Damn, How did you get a girl like her?"

Adean chuckled, "I walked in and found her."

"Just like that?"

"Yep."

Alistair shook his head, "Now that I'm king, it's going to be a lot harder to find a good woman and not a power-hungry monster."

"Yeah, That's true," Adean replied, then he thought about something and laughed a bit.

"What's funny?"

"What about one of your servants?" Adean asked, grinning, taking a sip.

Alistair laughed, getting the joke, "So That, Huh? Finding some low lady and bringing her up?"

"Yes," Adean replied, still grinning.

He shook his head again, then sipping his wine.

Adean looked to see his wife walking over to the men, she smiled at him, and he did the same back. He loved her smile and her lively eyes.

"The Tables are clean." Bella told him.

He nodded, "That's my Girl."

She was still smiling, and she looked over to Alistair to nod to him. He did so back.

"Still cleaning tables, I see." Alistair said to her.

She shrugged, "The only thing I know how to do." She said as she smiled.

Alistair nodded, grinning, "Wipe 'em any cleaner and I'll have to ask Adean if I can borrow you."

Adean and Bella laughed,

"I might let you," Adean told him.

Alistair put his empty Wine bottle on the counter, "Alright, I've got to head back to The Palace before they send out a search party."

Adean chuckled, "They'll probably send me."

"Then...I better get going," Alistair told him, getting a laugh from Bella and Adean.

"See you later, Alistair. Don't trip over anybody." Bella told him when he was halfway to the door.

"I probably will!" He said, opening the door, waving at them.

The couple waved back before he exited.

Adean shook his head, "He's crazy."

"That, He is." Bella agreed.

* * *

Adean and Bella wrapped their arms around each other. They were at home and about to go to bed.

He lost himself in the jewels of her eyes, the pair of emeralds he wakes up, seeing every morning.

She smiled. Again, Adean was mesmerized by her. He smiled back.

"I, Am one lucky man," Adean told her.

"And I, am one lucky girl." Bella replied.

"I think I'm luckier." Adean said.

"Perhaps," She replied, smiling.

"I don't think I'll find a girl like you anywhere else," Adean said to her.

"I'm one of a kind."

"Yes, You are, and I'm glad I found a lady rare as you," He told her.

She smiled lovingly as she pulled him into a kiss.

* * *

**And, There you go!**

**Sorry, if it wasn't a smooth ending. I needed to get the Story out of the way, but I hope the story makes up for it!**

**I hope you enjoyed reading this Fanfic as I have writing it! Thanks for Reading, and I hope you find other great stories!**

**~Dark**


End file.
